


A Changed Man

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, if I tag things it'll give it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to believe that he was a changed man. In his younger years, he had done some bad things. Very bad things.</p><p>But a lot happened between then and now and he liked to think that he wasn’t the same person he had been</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changed Man

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I thought of in the shower.

 

            Bennet liked to believe that he was a changed man. In his younger years, he had done some bad things. Very bad things. It around eight years ago that he realized how truly terrible he had been. A lot happened between then and now and he liked to think that he wasn’t the same person he had been. Physically, he was different. He was in shape now and actually paid attention to hygiene. Nowadays, he was actually confident in what he did. Most finders didn’t survive much more than a year. He had been here for three. No longer was he afraid of competition. Unsurprisingly, he preferred stronger people having his back. Even his name, Bennet, was not the one he had always gone by.

            But when he saw that face—a young scarred face with eyes older than they should be...something stirred inside of him. There was a familiar feeling of hatred derived from fear. It was an old, bitter emotion that had been so common place to the person he used to be. He tried his hardest to push it down, but maybe he wasn’t quite as changed as he liked to think he was.

            That white haired boy was standing in the middle of the dinning hall, his hand gripped tightly around the wrist of an exorcist by the name of Kanda. It was quite a terrifying sight. Bennet didn’t like Kanda. The swordsman was angry all the time and it scared Bennet. Angry people were strong, but they didn’t have friends.

            The boy, however, smiled like a fluorescent. He was so bright it was almost blinding. And yet it was him who brought that feeling of hatred to the surface. Why?

            A month later, he found out why.

            He’s assigned to a mission with General Yeager. Bennet liked the General. He was forgiving and god knows forgiveness was what Bennet needed. Thought he knew he didn’t deserve it. But that’s why he liked General Yeager. While traveling, two other exorcists joined them: long time exorcist Lenalee Lee and that white haired boy, Allen Walker. Bennet was incredibly uneasy around the new exorcist, but if anyone noticed they said nothing.

            And then they got attacked. He and the other finders put up barriers to hold back the akuma, but something told Bennet that this wasn’t going to end well. He just had a gut feeling. That boy, he attacked with such ferocity and vigor. The other exorcists he knew were the same, but something about that boy...

            Allen Walker deactivated his innocence and everything suddenly made sense to Bennet. He had seen that dark red wrinkled hand before. He was familiar with it, though it had been almost eight years since he saw it last.

            In his state of shock, he didn’t realize there was an akuma bullet headed his way until it was too late. The world began to move in slow motion and the memories of that ugly demon hand play though his mind. Bennet wondered if that’s what people meant when they talked about their lives flashing before their eyes.

            He remembers a dirty child, with dirty red hair and a dirty left arm. He remembers kicking that child until he stopped moving. He remembers a dog named Allen and a clown named Walker. He remembers performing under the name Cosimo. He remembers the ringmaster and half of the circus being turned to dust by akuma.

            Those silver grey eyes look at him with pain and sorrow as the akuma virus slowly takes over his body. He remember those same silver eyes burning with hatred. Bennet knew he was a bad person. He knew that he couldn’t change entirely. He was still fearful of the exorcists and their super human abilities. He knew he deserved this slow and painful death.

            One last words slipped through his lips before he turned to dust.

            “Red.”

            But no one heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd do a slightly different take on Cosimo seeing Allen after all these years.... even though I'd like to see a more traumatic, violent and dramatic meeting than this lol


End file.
